Candy Shop!
by XvamprincessX038
Summary: alice and bella are shopping we shall see what happens R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

Why would I say yes to this.Ihate shopping trips sadly it was just Alice and me,Rosalie was hunting with the rest of the family usually if she were I wouldn't have to gobut she wasn't here so I had to go.We had been shopping all morning I wish Edward was here to rescue me I thought about how he take me far, far away from this mall of hell.

Alice POV

Bella had the look as though she was thinking about Edward again so to snap her out of it I begged her to try on a a really cute pale baby - blue strapless dress.She reluctently went to try it on HA! I always win with my puppy dog eyes

Bella POV

I had to admit the dree actually looked good on me thanks to Alice of course,and of course she begged me to get it _(damn those puppy dog eyes) _so I got the dree just to make her happy.I started to get bored so I suggested we go to another store we were walking to next store when we passed the most amazing store called TUTTI FRUTTI **(A/N this is a giant candy store and it is a real place i loooove candy)**

Alice POV

we were walking the Bella just stopped dead in her tracks.She was staring at a candy store I swear I saw her drooling EWwW! then she started to beg she got down on her knees and begged I said "bella get up we can go in you dont need to beg you look like an idiot"after I said that she got up and ran 'faster' then anyone I said low enough for only her to hear "good job keeping our secret on the DL".

Bella POV

I was just so excited about all the candy that I got up and ran in at vampire speed Alice had warned me to keep it on the DL but I was just so excited I said" sorry" but alice didnt really care she was way too interested in the store.I don't really know why but since I was a new vampire I had a little human traits like my obsession with candy,not just candy but sugar in general when I walked around the store I felt like I was in heaven _I told Edward Vampires went to heaven._

Alice POV

I was walking around the store when I looked at bella she had this strange look in her eye like excitment confusion and...hyper?_how could she be hyper she knows that vampires can't eat human food_.oh no I knew that look it was the same look when she was SUGAR HIGH _could vampires get sugar high?I wondered to myself_

Bella POV

Alice was looking at me funny but I didn't care I went around and grabbed about 10 of everything in the store when we left the store I was jumpy I was worse then Alice when she was excited and I seriously thought I wouldn't get this way since I was a vampire now but I geuss not I wonder _what Edward is going to say??_

**I am new at this tell yay or nay?! should I continue with this story or not it is all up to you guys PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Edward's Reaction

Chapter 2-Edwards Reaction

**Disclaimer I dont own any twilight characters**

Edward POV

It was around 1:00 in the afternoon when I heard Alices Porsche pull up the driveway.Alice was screaming at me through her thoughts _to not be mad because bella was...uh..._suddenly Alice burst through the door with my twitchy,jumpy,hyper wife.I shouted "what did u do to her Alice when I left this morning she was perfectly fine?"You have some explianing to do".

Alice POV

I was trying to warn Edward to not be mad through my thoughts but before I could finish Bella started singing Barbie Girl she brought meout of my thoughts on the first word even though she was a vampire she still had a horrible singing voice.I quickly covered her mouth with my hand to shut her up then we finally made it inside and Edward went crazy with the questions after I explained that Bella went to the candy store and grabbed as much candy she could get her hands on she stuffed it all in her mouth which lead to her getting sugar high.

Bella POV

when me and Alice got back I was high on sugar.I didn't know what else to do so while Edward and Alice fought over me I went over to Edward's piano and started to singing Barbie girl again.I knew this time Alice couldn't stop me if she tried.

Alice/Edward's POV

"SHUT UP!" we said in unison

Alice POV

Edward looked like he was going to have a heart attack if that were possible he'd be dead.I had a vision of Bella doing that but I thought I'd let her do it just to see what my dear brother would do about his wife or his precious piano.

Edward POV

I was in shock my poor piano would have scratches galore from my slighty sugar high wife she looked as though she were claming down a little bit and when I say a bit I mean like she was jumpy before now she could at least stand still it was going to be a long night.


	3. EMMETT

Alice POV

I thought since Bella gets to have fun I should have fun too so I asked her if she had anymore candy she said yes while actually screamed yes but still she then ran upstairs and came back with an armful of candy we were having so much fun I decided we should get new names.

Bella POV

When Alice suggested we get new names I was all for it her name was going to be Tinkerbell my name was going to be Bellatrix. We decided to go get short shorts with 'Bite me' written on the back and tank tops with our names on them written in glitter _(omg this is going to be soooo much fun) _

Edward POV

I heard through Alice's thoughts that they were both hyper now I needed help getting them to calm down so I went to find Carlisle. I needed Carlisle the most to see how vampires could actually get hyper. In my search of Carlisle I bumped into Jasper who was twitching thanks to the terrible two downstairs.

Alice POV

"BELLLLLLLLA-trix! We need more help in our plan to take over the world" "While Tink I think we should get Emmett because he would be a good body guard when people want to take us away" Eureka that's brilliant three against three"

Bella POV

After deciding Emmett should join us we had to first convince him then pick out a name for him…….."Tink what should Emmett's name be?" "while I was thinking he could be pink panther" "That's Genius"

Emmett POV

When Alice and Bella asked me to join in there fun I was up for anything I was super bored. I wasn't to happy that I had to drink a monster but after that I couldn't really feel anything.

Edward POV

I couldn't find Carlisle anywhere so I went to talk to Jasper to see if he could try to make Alice calm down but when I asked him he just ran away so fast I wasn't even going to try to catch up I knew he had, had enough of the terrible two (_omg we should ask Emmett if he wants to join us in our fun)_ OH NO we were all going to regret this.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice POV

Hmm I wonder how long it will take for Edward to find out Bella passed out...never mind there he is looking freaked and …relieved .

Edward POV

I hadn't heard any screams of terror so I thought Bella and Alice had finally clamed down I went to go check if my thoughts were correct only to find Bella passed out on the chair. I was both mad because Alice probably saw this happening and didn't think to tell me and relieved because Bella couldn't do anymore harm to herself and anyone around her."Alice do you mind telling me why Bella is passed out?" "Well you see Eddie she kind of sort of stopped eating candy and this happened "as she said this she motioned at Bella. Alice is there any possible way to make her oh I don't know normal again.

Alice POV

"Well you see Eddie the only thing she needs to be normal as you put it is more candy." "So Alice you're saying that all we…I mean I have to do is give her more candy and she'll be back to normal "that's exactly what I'm saying."

Edward POV

As I was driving back to the candy shop Bella started to talk in her sleep she was saying things like act mike Newton and kill the evil squirrels. I liked the first thing she said but the evil squirrels made no sense at all. After this happened she woke up but she looked like the living dead (A/N living dead I had to put it in there its funny).We got into the candy store to see a very perky blonde girl behind the counter she was looking at Bella strangely I asked her if I could have 15 bags full of candy she said "is it for you?" I said "no it's for her "as I said this I pointed to Bella who still looked very well dead. She replied "Um, are you sure she candy is what she needs?"

Alice POV

I knew Edward would be stupid enough to believe me when I said she needed more candy. I was getting everything ready when Edward stormed in the house looking very pissed off I called a cheerful "hey!" to him and all I got was the death glare. I must say that I was pleased with my work.

Bella POV

"TINK GUESS WHAT?!?"

"WHAT?!?"

"IM BAAACCCCKKK!!!!!MWAHAHAHAHA."


End file.
